


Calming the wave

by taglioni



Series: Based on records 214-221 [1]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taglioni/pseuds/taglioni





	Calming the wave

공명이 기침을 하고 발을 구르며 손을 바닥에 마주 대고 팔을 지탱하는 것을 내려다 보며 맹기는 언제나처럼 실없는 말을 중얼거렸다. "기세가 결정적으로 필요하긴 하지."   
그것은 하나의 신호였다. 생각이 입 밖으로 말이 되어 나오기 시작하자 공명이 눈을 뜨고 얼굴을 찡그렸다. 맹기는 손가락을 들어 공명의 입술 위에 기게 했고 공명이 손가락을 입 속으로 빨아들이면서 맹기의 목을 바짝 끌어당겼다. "당신은 기세의 이야기를 하지만," 맹기는 공명이 이어서 귀 안으로 속삭이기 시작하는 말들을 끝까지 듣고 있었다. "조상께서 들으면 어떻게 생각하실까요. 복파장군께서 남월을 토벌할 때 그들의 기세가 모자랐던 건 아니지 않습니까. 조상께서 묻는다면 뭐라고 하시겠습니까?" 맹기는 무표정으로 조용히 있다가 공명의 팔에 대고 웃음을 터뜨렸다. "네가 나에게 복파장군의 이야기를 하는가? 침대에서 조상의 제사에 대해 말한다는 것이 누군가 했더니 네 녀석의 얘기로군." 공명이 다시 목부터 상체를 일으켜 얼굴을 가까이 댔다. 그는 한쪽 팔을 들어 맹기의 뺨을 쓸었다. "못할 게 무엇입니까? 복파장군은 한실의 공신이며, 이민족이 개입한 것은 지금이나 마찬가지이지 않습니까?" 맹기는 반쯤 눈을 감으며 길게 숨을 쉬었다. "내 참 돌겠군. 이봐 공명, 그놈들은 다른 민족이기만 한 것이 아니야. 사람이 아닌거지. 네가 그 잘난 한마디라도 한다고 그놈들이 들을 거 같은가? 아니거든. 잘 들어라. 그 작은 머리통에 어떤 고매한 구상을 넣어 놓았든 그 미친 놈들에겐 듣지 않아. 왜냐 하면, 상대는 하루만 보고 살며 내일을 모르는 놈들이기 때문이지. 최대한 꼬드기면 들어주나 싶다가도 언제였나 싶게 다시 싸움을 걸어오겠지. 이쪽도 사양하지는 않겠지만 말이야. 알고 있어? 평화롭게 지낼 수가 없는 종자들이야. 그런 것을 이해하지 못한다고. 네 녀석도 모르지는 않을텐데. 내가 얘기하는 기세가 무엇일까? 네 녀석이니 특별히 얘기해주지. 기세란 다시는 일어서서 반격할 수 없게 목을 밟아 버리는 것을 말한다. 힘을 내서 일어나도 절대로 이길 수 없다는 절망, 끝없는 절망을 그놈들에게 주는 것. 이 정도의 타격을 주지 못한다면, 그놈들을 상대할 수가 없어. 그리고 그 정도에 이르는 방법은 기세를 올리는 것뿐이다. 복파장군의 후손이며 현장에 있었던 것처럼 상황과 구도를 이해할 수 있는 야전의 명장인 이 마장군이 장담하지." 거만하게 눈을 맞춘 맹기가 만족한 듯 이마를 맞대며 공명을 길게 응시했다.   
"기억해라." 맹기는 공명의 손을 잡고 안쪽에 입을 맞췄다.


End file.
